


You Deserve Someone Else

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Acephobia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick is not Ace, F/M, ace!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’re worried that Dick will one day leave you for someone who isn’t ace, but Dick promises you that that will never be the case.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 6





	You Deserve Someone Else

It had been six months since you had started seeing Dick Grayson. At first, you had been a little worried to tell him the truth about your sexuality, not everyone understood or accepted others being ace. They thought you couldn’t have healthy relationships without sex, but that wasn’t true in the slightest.

You had dated both non-ace people and people who identified as ace just like you. You had perfectly normal relationships with all of them. Though for some sex was something they needed and you were okay with that.

Dick had been open and understanding and hadn’t judged you because of your sexuality. He even went to the Gotham Pride parade with you and never once made you feel lesser than.

But there was still a part of you that worried you weren’t enough for him. You went online and searched for articles trying to find answers to your problem. And they were all telling you that you needed to have sex to maintain the relationship. That relationships between asexuals and non-asexuals would never work in the end.

Dick noticed how you were pulling away from him and he grew worried. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he whispered as he hugged you from behind. “You’ve been distant lately and it’s worrying me.”

“Dick, we can’t work out in the long run. I can’t give you sex, and you’re not like me. I can’t give you a full relationship.” You didn’t want to prolong this, you just wanted to rip the bandaid off and get it over with.

He let you go and you closed your eyes, “Look at me, Y/N.” You turned and faced him, tears swimming in your eyes. “You are enough for me. I love the way we are, what we have. I don’t need sex, I just want to be with you.”

You shook your head, “Please Dick, don’t make it harder than it has to be. Picture your life down the road, I can’t have sex. It’s not in the cards for us.”

“And I’m okay with that!” He said in exasperation. “I love you just as you are. Why is this suddenly an issue?”

You sat down and hung your head, “I came across some articles and people have been telling me that this won’t work. That you’ll leave me. It always happens when I date non-ace people. I don’t think I could take it if you left me. I love you too much.”

Dick knelt before you, “Y/N, sweetheart, please don’t let the thoughts of others influence you. I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving that you’re it for me. That I don’t need anyone else.”

“Promise?” You sniffled.

He smiled at you, “Promise.” Then he held out his pinky to you and you looped yours and his together.

Dick kept his promise and made sure that you knew you were the only one for him.


End file.
